Todo lo que vivi junto a ti
by Endless Rage
Summary: Cae la noche en la mansión Naruto toma un baño tranquilamente que repentinamente se convierte en una especie de castigo aunque después de un momento no parece para nada eso, un sueño roto y un mal entendido debido a las circunstancias, espero les agrade
1. Capitulo 1 Comienzan los recuerdos

_**Bueno aquí traigo este nuevo fic, salgo un poco de mi genero ya que mezclare un poco de muchas emociones para darle un buen sentido a la historia volviéndola agradable para todos, por ahora les dejo este que es el primer capitulo a futuro y si observo que hay agrado les prometo un poco de lemmon, espero que sea del agrado de todos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Habían pasado un par de días en los que Naruto había llegado a Myobokuzan, después de estar sin descansar intentando dominar la energía del senjutsu, su progreso avanzaba rápidamente para sorpresa de Fukasaku que miraba como el tenia más talento que Jiraiya, junto a una torpeza natural mayor.

- Naruto – dijo Fukasaku con voz cansada – será mejor que descansemos un poco.

- Preferiría seguir entrenando – reprocho Naruto al instante – todavía no estoy cansado.

- Lo se – dijo Fukasaku mientras se señalaba a si mismo – yo hablo por mi, estoy cansado de golpearte.

- Podrías dejarme entrenar solo – sugirió Naruto con voz de desgano – no es necesario que continúes.

- Aun no controlas la energía natural – dijo Fukasaku con voz seria – correrías demasiado riesgo, perderte no es una opción, imaginas que pasaría si terminaras hecho una estatua, ¿Qué clase de excusa podría dar?

- Solo te preocupas por las excusas – dijo Naruto con voz de enojo.

- Piénsalo mejor – dijo Fukasaku serio – que excusa podría darle a Jiraiya-chan si su alumno termina hecho piedra por un descuido mío.

Cuando Naruto escucho eso de inmediato entro en razón, dejando su entrenamiento para darle un descanso a su maestro, y además cuando estaba por levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho mas cansado de lo que imaginaba.

Se sintió mareado, además de sentir como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de plomo.

- Ves lo que te digo, entrenar con la energía natural desgasta mucho tu cuerpo – dijo Fukasaku reprochándole a Naruto – quiero que vayas y tomes una siesta, tu cuerpo debe estar perfectamente descansado.

- Esta bien – dijo Naruto desganado – supongo que tú también harás lo mismo.

- Ya no soy un jovencito Naruto – dijo Fukasaku riendo – mi viejo y cansado cuerpo necesita un reposo de vez en cuando.

Pero lo que no dijo Fukasaku era que hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan lleno de vida, estar en compañía de Naruto le recordaba cuando Jiraiya estaba entrenando con ellos, el mismo carácter, la misma actitud era como ver una copia de su antiguo pupilo.

- Este es el sucesor de Jiraiya-chan después de todo – pensó Fukasaku mientras iba a su casa a reposar.

Así que como pudo Naruto fue de inmediato a una enorme hoja y se recostó para recuperar sus fuerzas.

Mientras miraba el cielo comenzó a sentir nostalgia, recordaba las veces que había terminado así mientras hizo su viaje junto a Jiraiya, era imposible para el poder asimilar que su gran maestro había muerto, mas aun que había sido asesinado en batalla.

Todo el tiempo para Naruto, el era la persona más fuerte que conocía, cuando viajaron en su mente jamás paso la idea de que pudiera ser derrotado por alguien.

Recordaba perfectamente esa sonrisa llena de alegría que tenia Jiraiya cuando platicaban, incluso todas las expresiones cómicas que ponía a lo largo de la travesía cuando lo fastidiaba con alguna de sus jugarretas.

Había tanto que le hubiera gustado hablar con el, tantas preguntas que no pudo hacer, tantas cosas que pudieron hacer juntos.

De todas las personas era a el a quien mas le hubiera gustado que lo viera llegar a lo mas alto, demostrarle que todo su tiempo había valido la pena y no era simplemente un bobo, que era un ninja digno de haber sido enseñado por el. Pero ahora estaba solo sin embargo si era posible que lo siguiera observando el se dedicaría a mostrarle que tan lejos llegaría.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de tristeza, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos abandonando al menos por un momento su pena, deseando poder revivir al menos por un instante esos momentos.

- Vamos Naruto sino te apuras no vamos a llegar – dijo Jiraiya mientras apuraba a su alumno.

- Eh, Ero-senin tu fuiste el que perdió medio día – dijo Naruto molesto.

- Estaba recolectando información – dijo Jiraiya mientras luchaba por no sonreír.

- ¿Información? – pregunto Naruto.

- La chica con la que estuve… - dijo Jiraiya para después detenerse al verse descubierto.

- ¡¡Lo sabia!! – dijo Naruto molesto - ¡¡Te fuiste a hacer tus cosas pervertidas!!

Jiraiya simplemente apresuro su paso ignorando los constantes regaños de Naruto que no tenía mas opción que apurarse, recorriendo a pie un camino que atravesaba un valle que a medida que caía el atardecer parecía estar cubierto de oro.

- A todo esto Ero-senin – dijo Naruto ya completamente relajado - ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- Debemos llegar a la siguiente ciudad antes de que caiga la noche – dijo Jiraiya con voz seria – debemos encontrar un buen lugar para descansar.

- ¿Esa es la única razón? – dijo Naruto sospechando que había una razón mas para tomar esa decisión.

- También en ese lugar continuaremos tu entrenamiento – dijo Jiraiya serio mientras trataba de evadir la mirada de Naruto.

- ¿Vamos a entrenar? – dijo Naruto emocionado.

- Si – dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba a Naruto buscar en su mochila algo.

- Entonces será mejor que use esto – dijo Naruto mientras le mostraba a su maestro el traje que le habían regalado Gai y Lee – con esto avanzare mucho mas rápido.

- Naruto ¿piensas usar eso? – dijo Jiraiya mientras recordaba como se veía Gai usándolo.

- Si – dijo Naruto mientras extendía el traje – cejas encrespadas y su maestro me dijeron que así entrenaría mucho mejor, ¿hay algún problema?

- Bueno – dijo Jiraiya tratando de pensar como convencer a Naruto de que no llevara ese traje – lo que pasa es que el entrenamiento será muy duro y bueno seria una lastima si tu traje se rompe, creo que es mejor que lo guardes para una ocasión especial.

- Mmm... - medito Naruto seriamente – tienes razón, será mejor que lo guarde para cuando sea necesario.

- Bien – pensó Jiraiya suspirando con alivio – no puedo permitir que un alumno mío vista de esa manera.

Ambos continuaron hasta llegar a la siguiente aldea, parecía un lugar bastante pacifico mientras lo recorrían Naruto vio mucho locales abiertos que llamaron su atención, lugares donde vendía comida y por el aroma que llegaba a su nariz era algo delicioso, Jiraiya por su parte miraba con ansia los locales donde mujeres jóvenes lo invitaban a tomar algo, sentía el dulce aroma del perfume de las jóvenes.

Al mismo tiempo los dos soltaron un suspiro ante todo eso, aunque de inmediato guardaron la compostura frente al otro.

Entraron a un hotel bastante agradable, su habitación era cómoda y muy fresca los dos de inmediato dejaron sus pertenencias.

- Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras tomaba un pequeño cuaderno de su mochila.

- No me digas – dijo Naruto con desgano – vas a investigar.

- Te equivocas – dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación – vamos a tomar un baño.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Naruto con sospecha - ¿un baño ahora?, ¿planeas espiar a las chicas a estas horas?

- Quiero tomar un baño – dijo Jiraiya mientras su voz se alejaba.

- Quieres espiar – dijo Naruto con desgano – Ero-senin eres un pervertido.

Se escucho como Jiraiya se acercaba al cuarto corriendo.

- ¡¡No me llames pervertido!! – dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba a todas partes – quieres que todo mundo te escuche.

- Entonces si vas a espiar – dijo Naruto poniendo una mirada acusadora.

- No voy a espiar a nadie – dijo de inmediato Jiraiya mientras agitaba sus manos.

Nuevamente Jiraiya salio de la habitación, mientras Naruto continuaba con una mueca acusadora.

- Seguro vas a espiar Ero-senin – murmuro Naruto mientras salía de la habitación.

- ¡Que no voy a espiar!- dijo Jiraiya mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

Jiraiya caminaba apresurado por las calles hasta donde se encontraban los baños, mientras Naruto lo seguía casi confirmando sus intenciones de espiar a las mujeres, eso lo hacia sentir algo de vergüenza pensaba "¿como es posible que me tocara un maestro así?".

A una calle de llegar a los baños, los dos dieron un salto hacia atrás al ver como un joven atravesaba la pared y caía en medio de la calle adolorido.

- Idiota – dijo un hombre que llevaba un extraño traje en color amarillo – mira lo que me hiciste, tienes idea de cuanto vale mi ropa, vale mucho mas que tu miserable vida.

- Por favor – dijo una joven de la misma edad de Naruto, de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro, que era sujetada por otros dos tipos – deje a mi hermano, se lo suplico.

- Ese imbécil arruino mi traje – dijo el hombre señalando una pequeña mancha en una de sus mangas – lo voy a matar.

- ¡No por favor! – dijo la joven mientras lloraba.

- Quizá podría salvarlo si eres buena conmigo – dijo el hombre mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la joven, subiéndola poco a poco.

El hombre fue detenido repentinamente con una pequeña roca que lo golpeo en la mano, haciendo que este volteara furioso a ver quien había sido el responsable, viendo como Jiraiya lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

- Maldito viejo como te atreves – dijo el hombre mientras retaba a Jiraiya.

- A una mujer nunca se le debe forzar a nada – dijo Jiraiya mientras se acercaba al hombre – las mujeres son como rosas delicadas, solamente se les puede tocar con delicadeza y cariño.

- Que estupideces dices viejo – dijo el hombre mientras que lanzaba un golpe al rostro de Jiraiya – se ve que deseas morir.

Antes de que el golpe fuera capaz de acercarse, Jiraiya lo golpeo en el abdomen con un rasengan haciendo que su traje se despedazara, y fuera lanzado varios metros, terminando tirado frente a los baños a los que se dirigían.

- Maldito – dijo uno de los hombres que sujetaba a la joven – como te atreves a hacerle eso al jefe.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Naruto con la ayuda de un par de kage bunshin golpeo al mismo tiempo a los dos noqueándolos, mientras el sujetaba a la joven y la llevaba junto a su hermano.

- Bien hecho Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía – parece que ya no hay mas.

- No fue nada – dijo Naruto mientras reía animado por el cumplido – no fueron ningún problema, eran solo unos bravucones.

Después de unos momentos los tres tipos se disculpaban con los jóvenes mientras pagaban por los daños que habían hecho y salían corriendo lo más rápido que podían,

- Parece que ya esta todo bien – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo al par de jóvenes – será mejor que nos vallamos Naruto, ya nos retrasamos bastante.

- Aun sigues con tus intenciones – dijo Naruto mirando molesto a su maestro.

- Ya te dije que no tengo ninguna intención de hacer eso – dijo Jiraiya mientras reía nervioso – te has vuelto bastante desconfiado.

- Muchas gracias – dijo el joven dirigiéndose a Jiraiya – no se que hubiera pasado si ustedes no nos hubieran ayudado, se los agradezco de corazón.

- No te preocupes – dijo Jiraiya con tono amable – solo somos un par de viajeros que no soportan la injusticia.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la joven mientras sujetaba las manos de Naruto.

Naruto la vio mas atentamente, su piel era blanca, de facciones delicadas y con un cabello de color azul oscuro que no llegaba a sus hombros, su rostro era muy fino con labios delicados y una expresión de timidez tanto en su sonrisa como en sus ojos de un color claro y un suave sonrojado en sus mejillas.

Sin mucho aviso la joven beso la mejilla de Naruto que lo hizo ponerse totalmente rojo, el beso fue muy corto pero la sensación de esos labios tocando su rostro lo habían hecho sentir un escalofrío.

Además de que esas facciones, ese rostro, esa expresión todo eso le recordaban a alguien que el había conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, era como si ella le hubiera regalado ese delicado beso, aunque para Naruto que eso llegara a ocurrir era algo muy lejano.

Pero por un instante el imaginar que esa chica había sido quien lo beso, lo lleno de ilusión.

- No fue nada – dijo Naruto mientras le sonreía a la joven quien le regalo también una sonrisa que nuevamente le hizo recordar a esa otra joven.

- Muy bien será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía al ver a Naruto.

Continuaron su camino mientras el par de jóvenes los miraban con mucha gratitud, y la joven le decía adiós a Naruto haciendo que este continuara sonrojado.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunto Jiraiya cuando entraban a los baños.

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Naruto confundido.

- Cuando esa chica te beso la mejilla te pusiste completamente rojo – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo pícaramente.

- Eso es natural – dijo Naruto con algo de vergüenza – es raro que esa clase de cosas me pasen a mi, y la verdad no soy muy bueno con esto de las mujeres.

- ¿En quien estabas pensando? – pregunto Jiraiya riendo burlón.

- ¡¿Eh?¡ - dijo Naruto tratando de evadir la pregunta – no se a que te refieres.

- ¿Pensaste en Sakura? – dijo Jiraiya mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

- Ero-senin no se a que te refieres – dijo Naruto fingiendo enojo para así no responder.

Al entrar en los baños Naruto noto algo muy extraño el lugar era hermoso digno de un baño de primera pero lo que le llamaba la atención era que solamente existía una cerca muy alta de madera que rodeaba el lugar.

Por otra parte Jiraiya simplemente entro al agua sin hacer ningún intento por espiar como era su costumbre.

Naruto bajo su guardia unos cuantos momentos y también entro.

- Creo que me equivoque contigo – dijo Naruto mientras se relajaba – parece que por una vez no tenias uno de tus planes pervertidos.

Al decir eso Jiraiya comenzó a reír, mientras que con su mano señalaba un letrero que estaba pegado en la puerta.

- Te dije que no había motivos para espiar – dijo Jiraiya emocionado.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo Naruto con voz sumamente nerviosa.

- Naruto, el letrero lo dice claramente o no – dijo Jiraiya mientras sonaba mas emocionado – o no alcanzas a leerlo.

- Claro que puedo leerlo – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la orilla – yo me voy de aquí Ero-senin, no pienso acompañarte en tus cosas pervertidas.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera salir Naruto se petrifico al ver la sombra de varias personas en la entrada a punto de deslizar la puerta.

Por un momento sintió que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que saldría de su pecho.

- ¿Quién será? – pensó Naruto mientras miraba en cámara lenta la puerta abrirse, a la vez que Jiraiya pensaba lo mismo, aunque ambos querían que la respuesta fuera lo contrario.

- Ero-senin ¿Qué demonios pensabas? – pensó Naruto mientras miraba el letrero que decía "baños mixtos"

- Quieres relajarte un poco – dijo Jiraiya mientras también se acercaba a la orilla – esto es solo un baño.


	2. Capitulo 2 En los baños mixtos

Naruto seguía mirando como la puerta se abría, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo al mirar como entraban tres mujeres, dos jóvenes quizá de su misma edad mientras que la tercera era mucho mayor.

Las chicas al entrar y verlo ponerse rojo de vergüenza no pudieron evitar reír mientras que la tercera solamente sonrío delicadamente, todas ellas solamente llevaban una toalla cubriéndolas.

Las jóvenes no dudaron ni un instante en quitarse la toalla y entrar al agua, Naruto lucho por no voltear a ver a las jóvenes que jugueteaban a unos cuantos metros de el.

Mantenía su mirada hacia la entrada donde estaba la otra mujer que mantenía su toalla puesta, pero ahora estaba sentada mientras acariciaba suavemente sus piernas.

- ¿Qué pasa Naruto, no te ibas a ir? – pregunto Jiraiya en voz baja.

- Ero-senin, me las vas a pagar – dijo Naruto molesto.

- En serio si no quieres simplemente vete – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo malicioso – no te detendré.

- No puedo irme – dijo Naruto mientras señalaba su toalla que estaba muy cerca de donde esa mujer estaba sentada.

- Solamente sal y tómala Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía imaginando porque tenia esa actitud.

- Escucha Ero-senin no puedo salir – dijo Naruto molesto – no puedo.

Cuando Jiraiya iba a reírse de Naruto paro y su rostro se ilumino al ver que entraba otro grupo de jóvenes mujeres que se dirigieron a otra parte del baño.

- Naruto – dijo Jiraiya en voz baja – voy a ir hacia esas jóvenes así que si quieres irte te espero en el hotel.

- Ero-senin – dijo Naruto con tono de sorpresa – te vas a ir y me vas a dejar solo aquí.

- Vamos Naruto no seas cobarde – dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaba hacia las jóvenes – solo párate y vete si eso deseas.

- No es tan simple – dijo Naruto avergonzado.

Pero su maestro ni siquiera paro, simplemente se dirigió a donde se encontraban las otras chicas y unos minutos después comenzaron a reír muy animadas mientras que Naruto se sentía cada vez mas avergonzado de estar en un lugar así.

A su lado a solo unos metros escuchaba como jugaban el par de chicas que llegaron primero, y a unos pocos metros de la salida se encontraba la mujer que ahora acariciaba su cabello.

Era en realidad bastante atractiva para los ojos de Naruto, sus movimientos delicados junto a sus expresiones risueñas, le llamaban la atención al joven que había olvidado su vergüenza pues colocando sus brazos en la orilla para apoyar su cabeza.

Para después sentir un golpe en la espalda que lo hizo salir de su trance.

- Hola – dijo una joven que estaba sentada a su lado.

- Ho…hola – dijo Naruto con voz entrecortada.

- Tu eres quien venia con ese hombre verdad – dijo la chica mientras miraba a Naruto – pareces que eres mas tranquilo que el.

- ¿Eso… eso por que? – pregunto Naruto nervioso.

- Bueno el señor del cabello blanco parece que se divierte mucho con las mujeres que entraron – dijo otra joven que se sentó a el otro lado de Naruto – tu pareces mucho mas tranquilo.

- Bueno a mi no me molesta tanto – dijo la otra joven mientras acariciaba el brazo de Naruto – además el es bastante mono.

Ahora el joven estaba encerrado entre esas dos chicas que hacían muchos comentarios mientras lo acariciaban y jugaban con el, Naruto intentaba a toda costa no verlas directamente pues sabia que se encontraban desnudas.

- ¿Quieres jugar un poco con nosotras? – dijo una de las chicas mientras tiraba del brazo del joven.

- Si vamos – dijo la otra chica haciendo lo mismo.

- Esperen yo… - dijo Naruto mientras no podía evitar mirar como la parte de arriba de su busto quedaba fuera del agua junto a una pequeña parte de sus pechos.

- Vamos – dijeron las chicas a coro.

- Me gustaría pero me tengo que ir – dijo Naruto dando una excusa de manera desesperada al ver como podía ver aun mas de sus pechos.

Las chicas terminaron por soltarlo mientras lo veían con algo de tristeza.

- Que lastima – dijeron las dos jóvenes mientras usaban un tono de voz con tristeza – nosotras queríamos jugar contigo un poco.

- ¿Seguro que no puedes quedarte un poquito solamente? – dijo una de ellas tratando de conseguir que se quedara.

- Por favor solo un poco – dijo la otra animando a Naruto.

- Perdonen pero en serio tengo que irme – dijo Naruto mientras desviaba su mirada de ellas.

Las jóvenes muy a su pesar tuvieron que dejar a Naruto y se fueron a otra parte del baño, donde continuaron sus juegos.

Naruto respiro hondamente, aunque por un momento la idea de quedarse a jugar le llamaba la atención.

En eso estaba pensando cuando una voz que venia de la entrada llamo su atención.

- Disculpa – dijo la joven viendo a Naruto – te puedo pedir un gran favor.

- S…si… - dijo Naruto sumamente nervioso.

- Me podrías ayudar – dijo la joven mientras ponía una cara muy dulce.

- ¿Qué… que… puedo hacer? – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía completamente rojo.

La Joven se acerco a Naruto llevándole su toalla, mientras le hacia un suave gesto de que la acompañara.

Como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo Naruto envolvió la toalla en su cintura y la siguió hasta un par de banquillos donde la joven le dijo que se sentara.

- Veras mis hermanas y yo teníamos planeado tomar un baño rápido – dijo la joven mientras sonreía – pero apenas llegamos y como vez ellas están de lo mas divertidas.

- Si lo se – dijo Naruto que intentaba no ver a las chicas que jugaban lanzándose agua unas a otras.

- Serias tan amable de frotar mi espalda – dijo la joven mientras ponía una expresión casi de suplica.

- Y… yo… yo… - dijo Naruto sin poder terminar la frase.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la joven que tomo esa actitud como algo tierno.

Naruto vio como la toalla que la envolvía iba siendo retirada, dejando ante el su cuerpo desnudo y sin poder controlarse debido a la vergüenza simplemente cerro sus ojos.

- Eres muy tierno – dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el rostro de Naruto.

- Pero no tienes por que cerrar los ojos – dijo nuevamente la joven mientras acercaba su boca al oído de Naruto y le susurraba – puedes abrirlos cuando desees.

No quedo mas remedio que abrir los ojos, el chico dio un suave respiro al ver que ella ya estaba sentada de espaldas a el esperando a que el la limpiara.

Al poner por primera vez su mano en ella Naruto sintió como esta daba un pequeño suspiro, lentamente comenzó a frotar su espalda, haciendo pequeños círculos a lo largo de esta cubriéndola perfectamente de jabón, sin saber el porque comenzó a masajear los hombros de la chica, quien al principio pareció sorprenderse, tensando su cuerpo.

Pero al sentir ese suave y dulce masaje termino por relajar su cuerpo, sentía que no era algo mal intencionado mas parecía como si un hermano pequeño ayudara a su hermana mayor a sentirse relajada, y estaba funcionando totalmente.

Cuando por fin termino el masaje y de enjabonarla, tomo el balde con el agua y comenzó a enjuagar con cuidado a la joven colocando el balde a unos centímetros de su cuello mientras dejaba que el agua cayera lentamente.

Al final Naruto termino de frotar con su mano para después separarse, la chica sintió como este se alejaba y antes de que pudiera sujeto su mano.

- Gracias – dijo la joven con una voz suave mientras acariciaba la mano de Naruto con las yemas de sus dedos.

- No hay porque – dijo Naruto nervioso mientras mantenía su vista en otra dirección.

Cuando ya se retiraba sintió una presión en sus hombros que lo hizo sentarse en el banco.

- Déjame ayudarte a ti – dijo la joven mientras acariciaba el brazo de Naruto.

- No… no es necesario – dijo Naruto sintiendo esas caricias – en verdad no tienes...

- mmm lo se – dijo la joven mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de Naruto – pero yo quiero hacerlo si tu me dejas, ¿te gustaría?

- Si me gustaría – dijo Naruto sin poder decir una negativa.

- Entonces déjame hacerlo – dijo la joven hablándole suavemente.

Naruto sintió como las manos de la chica eran muy suaves, recorrían hábilmente su espalda cubriéndola de jabón haciendo presión cerca de sus hombros, para después con solamente sus yemas hacia suaves y pequeños círculos.

Después de eso sintió como ella le regresaba el favor del masaje en sus hombros, pero la diferencia era mucha esas manos parecían saber exactamente donde tocar, Naruto se sintió relajado desde el inicio de este y mas cuando ella acaricio también su cuello.

Lo delicado de sus caricias y lo suave de sus manos hicieron que Naruto se sintiera lleno de tranquilidad.

Termino por enjuagarlo acariciando su espalda mientras el agua resbalaba por su espalda.

Repentinamente Naruto se sobresalto al sentir como ella se acercaba mas a su espalda sintiendo como sus pechos desnudos rozaban en su espalda, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos cada vez que se movían.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la chica mientras apoyaba mas sus pechos.

- Tus… tus… tus pechos – dijo Naruto totalmente avergonzado.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ellos? – dijo la chica riendo en voz baja - ¿Te molestan? O ¿No te agrada sentirlos?

- Pero – dijo Naruto sin alcanzar a decir nada más pues sintió como ella movía sus pechos lentamente haciendo círculos.

- ¿Te gustaría verlos? – pregunto ella mientras paraba el movimiento.

Naruto no supo que responder solo sintió como ella le hacia dar la vuelta, el sentía vergüenza pero no podía negar que tenia curiosidad por ver sus pechos, y en ese momento aunque hubiera tratado le seria imposible detenerse.

- ¡¡Naruto!! – dijo una voz que hizo que el joven se levantara confundido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor sin poder ubicar el lugar donde estaba.

- Ya fue suficiente descanso – dijo Fukasaku mientras miraba a Naruto actuar raro.

- ¿Descanso? – dijo Naruto aun sin poder entender lo que pasaba.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Fukasaku serio.

- Si… - dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba – fue un sueño, solo un sueño.

- Me pregunto que clase de sueño seria – dijo Fukasaku mientras señalaba el rostro de Naruto – estas totalmente rojo.

- Todo era tan real – dijo Naruto mientras recordaba su sueño – mas que un sueño eso fue un recuerdo.

- Es por la atmosfera de Myobokuzan – dijo Fukasaku riendo muy animado – gracias a este ambiente tu mente puede aclararse, los recuerdos se pueden convertir en sueños vividos, incluso puedes sentir, oler, saborear, convertiste uno de tus recuerdos en un sueño.

- Así que por eso se sintió así mi sueño – dijo Naruto mientras miraba sus manos.

- Si – dijo Fukasaku riendo – y por tu rostro debió ser un recuerdo del estilo de los de Jiraiya-chan.

- ¿Eh…? – dijo Naruto riendo nervioso.

- De todas maneras es una buena señal – dijo Fukasaku señalando a Naruto – eso significa que tu cuerpo es capaz de canalizar la energía natural de Myobokuzan, eso quiere decir que vas progresando.

Naruto se sintió alegre al escuchar que avanzaba en su entrenamiento, pero además estaba feliz de poder haber recordado tan claramente a su maestro y también le causaba alegría haber recordado ese episodio tan singular.

Aunque había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso y aun sabiendo que fue un sueño, por las sensaciones y la forma tan clara en que lo revivió lo hicieron sonrojarse.

- Vamos a comer algo Naruto – dijo Fukasaku invitando a su alumno.

- Podríamos seguir entrenando de inmediato – dijo Naruto intentando evitar comer sus singulares platillos.

- No seas obstinado Naruto, que comas sanamente también es parte de tu entrenamiento – dijo Fukasaku reprendiéndolo.

- Sana alimentación – pensó Naruto con una mueca ligera de asco – llama a eso comida sana.

- Vamos – dijo Fukasaku indicando el camino – te aseguro que la comida esta tan fresca que aun se mueve.

- ¿Aun se mueve? – pregunto Naruto.

- Si – dijo Fukasaku riendo - no es grandioso tener comida tan fresca.

- Si – dijo Naruto sonriendo forzadamente.

- Muy bien – dijo Fukasaku animado – parece que tienes apetito, no te preocupes hare que recibas una doble ración.

- Gracias – dijo Naruto fingiendo ánimos.

Al llegar al hogar de Fukasaku, Naruto sintió enormes deseos de poder separarse de su estomago al ver lo que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Ojala todo te guste dijo – dijo Shima señalando la mesa – se que a Pa se le esta haciendo agua la boca.

- Ma como no se me va a pasar eso – dijo Fukasaku mientras señalaba la mesa – Sopa de libélula, grillos asados, babosas con salsa de mosca, hormigas cubiertas y gusano dulce de montaña, todo un festín, parece que le caíste bien a Ma.

- Bueno es el alumno de Jiraiya-chan – dijo Shima alegre – además es muy mono y necesitara toda la fuerza que pueda darle mi comida.

- Gracias – dijo Naruto mientras su estomago se revolvía, pero aun con eso comería todo lo que le dieran ya que lo hacían por ayudarlo.

- Bueno Naruto come estas en confianza – dijo Fukasaku sirviéndole un gran tazón de gusanos a Naruto – te dije que estaban tan frescos que se movían.


	3. Capitulo 3 Una mala broma

Fukasaku había despertado cuando todavía no salía el sol y se dirigió de inmediato a despertar a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa este ya se había despertado.

- Ma – dijo Fukasaku dirigiéndose a Shima - ¿Dónde esta Naruto?

- El salio muy temprano – respondió Shima quien aun se encontraba acostada – no quiso que te despertara.

- Ma si el entrena y yo no estoy puede terminar petrificado – dijo Fukasaku con preocupación – no es posible que lo dejaras solo.

- Pa no deberías preocuparte tanto – dijo Shima mientras se acomodaba en la cama – recuerda que es el alumno de Jiraiya-chan no creo que haga nada tan tonto.

Rápidamente Fukasaku se dirigió a la fuente del aceite, esperando que Naruto no hubiera sido tan imprudente como para entrenar solo arriesgándolo todo.

Al llegar el se sorprendió al ver como Naruto practicaba movimientos simples de taijutsu, al acercarse termino de practicar para después sentarse a un lado de Fukasaku quien seguía tratando de imaginar que hacia.

- Perdón – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía – desperté muy temprano y no podía quedarme quieto, decidí venir y practicar un poco de taijutsu para relajarme.

- Entiendo – dijo Fukasaku con voz de alivio – me diste un buen susto, pensé que estarías practicando sin mí el control de la energía natural.

- No soy tan tonto – dijo Naruto mientras hacia un gesto de fastidio – aun no puedo controlarla seria imposible hacer algo yo solo.

- Ahora lo veo – dijo Fukasaku mientras caminaba a la fuente de aceite – debo admitir que pensé que harías una locura, pero veo con gusto que todo estuvo en mi imaginación.

- Soy ese tipo de persona – dijo Naruto mientras miraba el aceite caer – por lo general actúo de manera imprudente, soy bastante tonto y me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, pero ahora no puedo permitirme hacer eso a Ero-sennin le di toda clase de problemas por esa causa pero aun así nunca perdió su esperanza en mi, quizá miraba algo que ni yo encuentro y es por el que debo tomar esto muy en serio.

- Estoy seguro que nunca te vio como una carga – dijo Fukasaku mientras se acercaba a Naruto – Jiraiya-chan era igual que tu, siempre fue un poco lento, bastante impulsivo pero siempre supe que era alguien bueno, así como supe que el lo era se que tu lo eres Naruto.

- Gracias – dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie – deberíamos continuar con lo de ayer.

- Estas seguro – dijo Fukasaku con voz seria mientras miraba a Naruto - ¿No deseas continuar con lo que hacías?

- Ya termine – dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de aceite y lo colocaba en su cuerpo – eso era algo que hacia de vez en cuando con Ero-sennin, solamente estaba recordándolo.

Naruto comenzó con su entrenamiento de la energía natural, tratando de sentirla y concentrarla en su alrededor, descubriendo que era algo mucho mas complicado de lo que había pensado en un inicio.

- Sabes Naruto – dijo Fukasaku en voz baja tratando de no distraer al joven – mientras reúnes la energía natural es posible que tengas recuerdos vividos, como el que tuviste ayer.

El joven no podía responder pues temía perder la energía que había sentido que tenia reunida, solamente escuchaba sus palabras aunque poco a poco se volvían mas lentas y distantes.

- Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaba siguiendo al joven – espera un poco.

- Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto con voz de enojo sin voltear a verlo.

- Sigues molesto por lo de ayer – dijo Jiraiya mientras caminaba mas rápido – te dije que lo sentía.

- Simplemente crees que con una disculpa será suficiente – dijo Naruto con enojo mientras volteaba a ver a su maestro – tienes idea de la vergüenza que pase.

- Vamos Naruto no pudo ser tan malo – dijo Jiraiya mientras reía con algo de malicia – al menos no puedes quejarte.

Naruto comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado una noche anterior cuando se encontraba entrenando en el bosque y cuando iba a pedirle consejo a Jiraiya lo descubrió mientras espiaba detrás de varios arbustos a un grupo de varias jóvenes mujeres que tomaban un baño en una pequeña laguna que al parecer no lograba ni llegar a mas arriba de sus tobillos.

Recordó entonces como por la tarde Jiraiya le contaba que ese bosque era especial ya que escondía algo maravilloso.

- Así que esto es eso tan maravilloso – pensó Naruto con un poco de decepción – siendo Ero-sennin debí imaginármelo.

El sintió enojo, y decidió jugarle una pequeña broma a Jiraiya que se encontraba completamente embobado viendo como algunas de las jóvenes jugueteaban desnudas lanzándose de forma inocente agua unas a otras, Naruto se acerco de manera sigilosa decidido a lanzarlo y dejarlo en evidencia.

- Si hago esto puede que deje de ser así – pensó Naruto mientras se preparaba.

Pero justo cuando se lanzo sobre Jiraiya este reacciono de manera automática haciéndose a un lado y dándole un empujón con un poco de fuerza a Naruto haciéndolo salir disparado.

- Que demo… - alcanzo a pensar Naruto mientras sentía como salía volando.

Fue a dar justamente a donde se encontraban tres chicas que por la sorpresa no alcanzaron a reaccionar.

Cuando Naruto intento reaccionar se encontraba sobre tres jóvenes, sus manos estaban sobre los pechos de dos de las chicas, al darse cuenta de eso el intento separarse rápidamente pero lo único que lograba era agitar sus manos sobre ellos, pues sus cuerpos mojados hacían que este se resbalara.

Un pequeño gemido por parte de una de ellas hicieron que Naruto se pusiera aun mas nervioso, he intentando apoyarse bien termino por presionar uno de los pechos de la joven que había gemido haciéndola dar otro, mientras la otra también daba uno pues el había presionado de manera simultanea también sus pechos.

Termino por resbalar cayendo sobre la tercera y al tener sus manos ocupadas este fue a dar directamente a los labios de esta, robándole un beso de una manera brusca haciendo reaccionar a esta joven quien había permanecido con los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento.

El continuaba con sus intentos por levantarse pero seguía tocando a las chicas, hasta que las tres en un grito a coro lanzaron a Naruto quien no sabia como reaccionar pues no solo esas chicas comenzaron a gritar sino todas las que estaban en la laguna las siguieron, muchas de ellas se cubrían como podían y salían corriendo fuera de la vista de él, pero las jóvenes sobre las que había caído por su nerviosismo no se cubrían, dedicaban completamente a gritar.

Aun cuando todo había sido un accidente el no pudo evitar observarlas, la primera de ellas que también había sido la primera en gemir tenia cabello largo rubio mas claro que el de Naruto de facciones suaves en el rostro, la segunda de cabello un poco mas corto y color negro con un rostro de facciones delicadas que le daban un aspecto tierno y la ultima a la que le había robado un beso tenia el cabello un poco mas debajo de su hombro en color castaño y su rostro era hermoso, aun con la vergüenza del momento no pudo evitar observarlas.

El tiempo parecía detenerse pues Naruto hubiera querido salir de hay inmediatamente pero en cambio seguía viendo a sus victimas, la rubia de piel ligeramente bronceada tenia un cuerpo delgado con unos pechos pequeños, mientras que sus pezones eran de color rosa suave de tamaño mediano, su cadera era apenas sobresalía y su entrepierna mostraba apenas una suave capa de fino vello rubio que brillaba debido a algunas gotas agua

Por su parte joven del cabello negro su piel era morena y tenia un cuerpo un poco mas pronunciado con unos pechos grandes que se agitaban suavemente mientras gritaba moviendo de manera hipnótica unos pezones en color marrón oscuro que se encontraban sumamente erectos mostrándose de un tamaño grande mientras que su aureola era pequeña su cadera era lucia mas acentuada que la de su amiga en el área de la entrepierna una espesa capa de vello bien arreglado por el cual descendían pequeñas gotas de agua.

La ultima de las chicas a quien Naruto había besado accidentalmente era quien tenia un cuerpo que le atraía mas a este aun con toda la conmoción le dedico mayor atención, empezando por su color claro de piel, sus pechos de un tamaño mediano que tenían un color blanco como la leche y coronándolos se encontraban unos pezones de un tamaño mediano tenían un color marrón claro, sus movimientos de desesperación hacían un balanceo suave, con una cadera muy bien formada que de daba una silueta muy llamativa, en la parte de su entrepierna mostraba un arreglo muy minucioso sobre una capa de vello espesa pero también que lucia sumamente suave, por la posición de Naruto este incluso podía ver un poco el sexo de la chica en un color rosa fuerte que sobresalía en ella.

Naruto reacciono repentinamente y salio corriendo rápidamente del lugar, desapareciendo con la misma velocidad en que apareció mientras las chicas continuaban gritando.

Cuando por fin las jóvenes se calmaron y se sintieron seguras comenzaron a mirarse unas a otras, y de la nada comenzaron a reír de forma picara, con el susto de lado la situación les había resultado muy cómica y emocionante en cierta manera.

- Parece que ya se fue – dijo la joven rubia mientras se dirigía a la orilla.

- ¿Alguna tiene idea de que ocurrió aquí? – dijo la de cabello negro mientras miraba alrededor.

- No es obvio – respondió la rubia mientras reía animada – un pequeño pervertido quedo al descubierto.

- Pues no pareces muy molesta – dijo la chica de cabello castaño mientras miraba con rostro pícaro a las otras dos – soy yo o hasta se diría que les gusto lo que ocurrió.

- Bueno me tomo por sorpresa – dijo la chica de cabello rubio mientras ponía su rostro pensativo.

- A mi también – dijo la joven de cabello negro uniéndose a su amiga sonriendo maliciosa.

- Y que creen – dijo con voz seria su amiga en forma de reproche – ¿Qué yo no me sorprendí?

- Tampoco es para tanto – dijo la chica rubia con una mueca picara – la verdad esas manos se sentían muy bien.

- Ni que lo digas – dijo su amiga de cabello negro – de no haber sido porque llego de sorpresa no me hubiera molestado dejarlo un poco mas.

- Ahora resulta que son un par de pervertidas – dijo la chica del cabello castaño con burla.

- Mira quien habla – dijeron las otras dos con rostros llenos de picardía – ¿y tu que?, no nos digas que ese beso te molesto.

- Ya guarden silencio – respondió su amiga intentando cambiar el tema.

Las chicas continuaron riendo sobre lo ocurrido terminando nuevamente jugando, y recordando a ese pequeño pervertido del que no sabían ni su nombre pero que debido al gran alboroto que hizo recordarían por mucho tiempo, sin que ninguna de sus amigas se diera cuenta la chica del cabello castaño toco sus labios y sonrío levemente en la dirección que Naruto había usado para escapar.

Mientras tanto Naruto continuaba corriendo nervioso y asustado por lo ocurrido, hasta que Jiraiya lo derribo al aparecer frente a este de manera repentina mientras se reía.

- ¡Ero-sennin! – dijo Naruto molesto mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie - ¿Qué demonios te pasa, por que hiciste eso?

- Hey, calma Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras continuaba riendo – fue solamente un reflejo, no fue algo intencional mi cuerpo reacciono a tus acciones.

- ¡Si claro! – dijo Naruto enojado mientras agitaba sus brazos - ¿Tienes idea de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar?

- Vamos Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras se recargaba en un árbol – no fue tan malo.

- ¿Qué no fue tan malo? – dijo Naruto mientras ponía un rostro de coraje – por poco me muero de la vergüenza, los gritos de las chicas, todas llamándome pervertido mientras salían corriendo.

- Técnicamente – aclaro Jiraiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos – caíste en un lugar donde había solamente chicas desnudas, manoseaste a dos de ellas y besaste por la fuerza a otra, eso te hace quedar como un pervertido.

- ¡Pero yo no lo hice a propósito! – reclamo enojado Naruto.

- Bueno lo hecho, hecho esta – dijo Jiraiya mientras suspiro y comenzó a caminar – sabes Naruto te envidio, saltar sin alguna vergüenza sobre tres chicas, tocarlas y besar a una, además de quedarte mirándolas de cerca por un buen tiempo, tienes suerte.

- ¡Ya te dije que yo no tenia esa intención! – dijo Naruto agitando nuevamente sus brazos.

- Quizá no, pero lo hiciste – dijo Jiraiya mientras sonreía – puede ser que tengas talento para mirar mujeres, ahora eres muy descuidado pero si quieres puedo enseñarte y creo que dentro de poco podrás ser bueno.

- ¡No lo hice a propósito! – dijo Naruto enojado mientras caminaba detrás de Jiraiya - ¡además yo no quiero ser como tu Ero-sennin!, ¡¡No soy un pervertido!!

Jiraiya continuo caminando mientras Naruto seguía reclamándole lo que le había hecho pasar, aun cuando llegaron a la posada a dormir y aun después de que su maestro lo termino por atar y amordazar.

Naruto salio de su recuerdo, y continuo caminando delante de Jiraiya que seguía diciéndole que lo sentía y que lo que había hecho fue sin intención, cosa que su pupilo cada vez dudaba.

- Llegamos – dijo Jiraiya mientras se detenía en un enorme portón.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto Naruto aun enojado mientras miraba el portón con asombro pues era obvio que era un lugar elegante.

- Aquí vamos a pasar la noche – dijo Jiraiya mientras golpeaba el portón – quizá pasemos un par de días.

- ¿No será otro lugar extraño? – dijo Naruto con sospechas mirando frío a Jiraiya.

- Es el hogar de un viejo amigo – respondió sonriendo Jiraiya mientras saltaba hacia dentro de la propiedad.

- ¡Espera un poco! – dijo Naruto sorprendido por lo que había hecho su maestro.

- Vamos Naruto – dijo Jiraiya desde dentro – sígueme.

Sin ningún otro remedio Naruto termino por saltar, al caer del otro lado vio como Jiraiya estaba rodeado por varios guardias todos ellos con espada en mano.

- ¡Ero-sennin! – dijo alarmado Naruto.

- Todo estará bien descuida – dijo Jiraiya que se entregaba a los guardias sin poner resistencia alguna.

- Como tu digas – dijo Naruto sarcásticamente mientras ahora el también se encontraba rodeado – sabia que habría problemas, lo sabia.

Ambos fueron llevados por un enorme jardín, donde decenas de sirvientes se dedicaban con empeño a atenderlo, Naruto vio como algunos de los guardias miraban con asombro a Jiraiya lo cual aumentaba el nerviosismo del chico que pensaba en cual era la definición que "viejo amigo" que tenia Jiraiya.

- Todo va a estar bien – dijo Jiraiya cuando noto el nerviosismo de Naruto.

Entraron en una enorme mansión cuyo interior estaba finamente decorada por pinturas y esculturas que para cualquiera era evidente que eran costosas, el piso finamente pulido y adornado con grabados de color dorado y plateado.

Al fondo de un salón enorme los dos fueron presentados a un hombre vestido con un traje ceremonial que lucia muy fino en color blanco y grabados en un rojo oscuro mientras que en los hombros los dibujos de un dragón dorado sobresalían, ese hombre no miro de inmediato a Jiraiya y Naruto pues tenia sus rostro ocupado observando un grueso libro.

- Mi señor – dijo uno de los guardias en tono serio – hemos capturado a dos extraños que traspasaron la mansión.

- Mas problemas – dijo el hombre mientras seguía con su libro – primero fue lo de mi hija ayer y hoy unos extraños entran como si nada aquí.

- Señor que desea que hagamos con ellos – dijo el guardia mientras señalaba a Naruto que tenía un rostro de nerviosismo y a Jiraiya que no dejaba de sonreír.

- Ejecútenlos – dijo el hombre sin siquiera desviar su mirada.

- Entendido – dijo el guardia mientras hacia señales a sus compañeros – preparen todo.

- Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto en voz baja lleno de nervios - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Tranquilo – dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba al hombre con su libro – todo se resolverá.

- Silencio – dijo el guardia mientras obligaba a caminar a los dos – avancen ahora y no hagan ruido.

Naruto estaba a punto de hacer algo para liberarse pues para el seria fácil salir de una situación como esa y para Jiraiya era aun más simple.

- Es esta la manera de tratar a un visitante – dijo Jiraiya con tono alegre – Eita-chan.

- Silencio – dijo el guardia con voz de enojo – Eita-sama por favor disculpe.

- ¿Podría ser? – dijo Eita que volteaba a donde se encontraba Jiraiya.

- Hey – dijo Jiraiya mientras saludaba con su mano sonriendo – ha pasado algo de tiempo no crees Eita-chan.

- Jiraiya-sama – dijo Eita sorprendido mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie – es realmente usted.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun sigues igual – dijo Jiraiya riendo mientras movía su cabeza – quita el sama y háblame con confianza, que no somos amigos.

- Eita-sama – dijo el guardia confundido con esa escena.

- Libérenlos – dijo Eita inmediatamente en tono de orden – y retírense.

En unos instantes en el salón solamente quedaron Jiraiya, Naruto y Eita que miraba con alegría a ambos, mientras que el joven ahora estaba realmente perdido y a la vez aliviado de que no hubiera necesidad de que hubiera violencia.

- Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras miraba a Eita - ¿Quién es el?


	4. Capitulo 4 Extraña situación

Naruto mantenía un rostro lleno de duda pues ahora Jiraiya trataba con mucha confianza a Eita quien parecía conocerlo pues reía animado mientras hacia extraños ademanes.

- Ero-sennin – dijo Naruto mientras le daba un codazo a Jiraiya para llamar su atención – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Cierto, cierto – dijo Jiraiya mientras ponía a Naruto frente a el – mira Eita este es Naruto, es mi aprendiz, Naruto este es Eita un viajo amigo muy querido.

- Encantado de conocerte – dijo Eita mientras le daba la mano a Naruto y le brindaba una sonrisa hospitalaria.

- También es un gusto conocerlo – dijo Naruto ya con una confianza mayor – la verdad me da gusto que todo se haya solucionado.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto Eita mientras palmeaba a Jiraiya que reía.

- Veras por ahora me encuentro viajando con Naruto – dijo Jiraiya pasando a un tono de voz mas formal – estoy entrenándolo, desde hace algunos meses y nuestro camino nos trajo aquí así que decidí visitarte y ver como te trataba la vida.

- Es un verdadero placer recibirlo Jiraiya-sama – dijo Eita alegre mientras los continuaba mirando – han pasado mas de diez años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, muchas veces me había preguntado como se encontraría.

- Y aun después de esos diez años – dijo Jiraiya riendo mientras palmeaba a Eita – aun con tanto tiempo sin vernos, no has aprendido a tratarme con confianza te lo dije la ultima vez no tienes porque ser tan formal.

- Esta bien lo intentare, aunque es bastante difícil – dijo Eita mientras se sentaba – entonces será solamente Jiraiya.

- Eso me gusta mas – dijo Jiraiya mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo – me siento mas cómodo cuando hablamos de esta manera sin ningún tipo de formalidades.

Por su parte Naruto comenzó a recorrer lleno de curiosidad el salón, mirando todos los lujos que había en este mientras también observaba a Jiraiya y Eita conversar alegres, parecía ser que lo que su maestro le había dicho sobre su amistad era verdad.

- Perdonen mi descortesía – dijo Eita mientras sonaba una pequeña campana – deben tener hambre, permítanme invitarlos a comer y además acompañarlos.

En ese momento un grupo de sirvientes entro al salón, y a las ordenes de Eita comenzaron a acondicionar el lugar colocando una mesa y todo lo necesario para que fuera servida la comida, que llego unos pocos minutos después desfilando ante los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto quien miraba encantado como llegaban platos que lucían deliciosos.

- Por favor siéntanse en confianza para tomar lo que deseen – dijo Eita mientras se acercaba también a la mesa – es una pequeña forma de darles la bienvenida.

- Gracias – dijo Jiraiya quien inmediatamente acerco una pequeña botella de sake que tenia en frente.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – dijo Naruto mientras acercaba un plato con una langosta enorme que había llamado la atención del chico desde el inicio.

La comida fue de lo mas agradable mientras Naruto estaba fascinado comiendo cuanto había en la mesa, escuchaba como Jiraiya y Eita llevaban una conversación animada aunque la verdad no le llamaba mucho la atención como para seguirla, su anfitrión le reclamaba a su maestro por no visitarlo con mas regularidad.

- ¿Piensas quedarte algunos días cerca de aquí? – pregunto muy interesado Eita mientras servia un poco de sake para Jiraiya - ¿Quizá en esta zona?

- Planeamos pasar algunos días entrenando en la zona – dijo Jiraiya con tono alegre – es un buen lugar para que Naruto se fortalezca.

- Entonces no se diga mas – dijo Eita mientras daba un golpe en la mesa en señal de alegría – conociéndote aun no has buscado una posada, entonces quédense en mi humilde mansión, y te advierto que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta.

- La verdad no se quizá no sea bueno para el entrenamiento de Naruto – dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba como Naruto devoraba un trozo de carne – además no deseo ser una molestia.

- ¿Eh? – pensó Naruto mientras dejaba su carne – Ero-sennin había dicho que estaríamos algunos días aquí, y ahora se pone difícil.

- Todo lo contrario – dijo Eita sonriendo sirviéndose a si mismo sake – para mi seria un verdadero honor el poder tenerlos como huéspedes, además existe alguien más que desearía que permanecieras aquí unos cuantos días.

Mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras la puerta del salón se abrió repentinamente y la persona que entro dejo sorprendido a Jiraiya, por otra parte a Naruto le llamo la atención su reacción y observo que la persona era una mujer vestida en un kimono fino de color azul cielo adornado con un dragón similar al de Eita que ella lucia en la parte de la cintura, su físico combinaba perfectamente con sus ropas un rostro delicado adornado con un par de ojos profundos embellecidos por unas pestañas largas, sus labios en un olor rosa fuerte que le daban una sonrisa suave pero hermosa, y una cabellera larga hasta un poco mas debajo de la cadera en color negro que se movía acorde a los pasos de la joven luciendo brillante y sedoso.

- Yu… Yuuna – dijo Jiraiya que no perdía de vista a la joven que camino hasta quedar frente a ellos.

- Veo con alegría que después de tanto tiempo no me has olvidado Jiraiya-kun – dijo Yuuna dándole una sonrisa de bienvenida – escuche que mi hermano tenia visitas y al escuchar que era un hombre de cabello blanco con unas extrañas líneas y un semblante malicioso en el rostro lo acompañaba, no pude evitar venir.

- Yuuna – dijo Eita mientras le sonreía – estaba por llamarte y darte la sorpresa pero al parecer te me adelantaste, pero por favor preséntate a ti misma ante nuestro joven invitado también.

- Lo siento deje que la emoción me ganara – dijo Yuuna saludando al Naruto – mi nombre es Yuuna, soy la hermana pequeña de Eita, encantada de conocerte.

- Encantado – dijo Naruto que ahora miraba muy atento a Yuuna notando su belleza – yo… mi nombre es… Naruto.

Al ver esa expresión de nerviosismo en el Yuuna sonrío mientras volvía su mirada a Jiraiya.

- No me digas que ese joven es tu nieto – dijo Yuuna riéndose con un poco de burla.

- ¡¡Nieto!! – dijeron tanto Naruto como Jiraiya llenos de sorpresa.

- No, es mi pupilo – dijo Jiraiya nervioso mientras intentaba explicarse rápidamente.

- Ya lo sabia – dijo Yuuna mientras soltaba una suave risa – Jiraiya-kun parece que nunca vas a cambiar, aunque ese joven es muy parecido a ti.

- De cualquier manera hermana – dijo Eita mientras miraba a Yuuna - ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- Lo siento pero yo comí hace apenas unos minutos – dijo Yuuna excusándose.

- De cualquier manera podrías acompañarnos un poco – dijo Jiraiya intentando convencerla de acompañarlos.

- También hermana – dijo Eita mientras señalaba a Naruto y Jiraiya – me gustaría que me ayudaras para que pasen unos cuantos días con nosotros, se encuentran en un viaje de entrenamiento y hasta ahora parece ser que no he podido persuadirlos.

Yuuna se sentó entre Jiraiya y Eita, mirando a los dos visitantes de una manera que logro atrapar sus miradas inmediatamente.

- Por favor – dijo Yuuna en un tono de voz suave – nos gustaría que fueran nuestros invitados, dennos ese honor.

Los dos simplemente aceptaron sin pensar pues se vieron atrapados en un par de ojos tan profundos como océanos, y una dulce voz que parecía el bello e hipnótico canto de una sirena.

- Bueno – dijo Eita encogiendo sus hombros y riendo – es increíble el poder de convencimiento de una mujer.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante ese comentario, ahora los tres adultos continuaban una charla llena de recuerdos de viejos tiempo así como algunas de las cosas que cada uno había hecho durante esos diez largos años, Yuuna era ahora quien también se sumaba a la queja del porque Jiraiya los había dejado de visitar por tanto tiempo, haciéndolo sentirse realmente nervioso mientras se excusaba con ambos.

- ¡Papa! – interrumpió la charla una voz de una joven que entro corriendo al salón y abrazaba a Eita.

Naruto miro solamente un instante a la joven que apenas había entrado he instantáneamente un tremendo escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, mientras sentía que la comida se atoraba en su garganta robándole el aliento.

- Por favor una disculpa – dijo Eita dirigiéndose a sus invitados – esta pequeña escandalosa es mi querida hija.

- ¡Escandalosa! – dijo la joven reprochándole a su padre.

- Mira querida – dijo Eita a su hija con el fin de tranquilizarla – tenemos invitados en este momento.

La joven dio un rápido vistazo a las dos personas que acompañaban tanto a su padre como a su tía, pero cuando miro a Naruto hizo una pausa mientras se ponía de color rojo y cubría su boca con su mano derecha.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Eita al ver a su hija así.

- Nada papa, no pasa nada – dijo la joven mientras miraba a Naruto quien lucia nervioso y evitaba mirarla directamente.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte – dijo Eita mientras señalaba a Jiraiya – el es un muy buen amigo tanto mío como de tu tía y ese joven de hay es su alumno, así que debe ser un jovencito muy agradable.

- Encantado – dijo Jiraiya mientras le sonreía de manera jovial a la joven – mi nombre es Jiraiya, es un placer conocer por fin a la hija de Eita.

La chica continuaba intentado hacer contacto con Naruto quien como podía la evadía, y ella a la vez se mantenía sonrojada en todo momento.

- Deben disculpar a mi hija – dijo Eita sonriendo mientras la hacia acercaba junto a el – apenas ayer tuvo un pequeño incidente mientras jugaba con algunas de sus amigas, al parecer un pequeño bribon pervertido las hizo pasar un momento vergonzoso, es por eso que esta así de nerviosa pero por lo general es muy diferente.

Al escuchar eso Naruto trago saliva mientras confirmaba que esa joven era la misma que una noche atrás no solo había visto desnuda sino que había besado, Jiraiya por su parte luchaba por no soltarse a reír debido a que entendía la reacción de su alumno.

- Hija – dijo Eita con voz seria pero amable – al menos preséntate como es debido con el alumno de Jiraiya.

- Ho… Hola – dijo la chica con voz nerviosa mientras ofrecía una mano temblorosa a Naruto – mi nombre es Manami es un gusto conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo Naruto mientras deseaba que todo eso fuera una pesadilla – mi nombre es Naruto.

El resto de la comida Naruto apenas y podía comer pues sentía la mirada de Manami sobre el, se sentía culpable además de que en cualquier momento podría decirle a su padre, revelándole que la identidad del pervertido que la miro desnuda y la beso sorpresivamente era el, deseaba simplemente desaparecer del lugar.

En un momento el mismo se decidió a confesar mirando directamente Manami que esta vez fue quien no pudo sostener la mirada.

- Papa yo me retiro – dijo Manami mientras salía apresurada del lugar.

- Bueno de nuevo una disculpa por la actitud de mi hija – dijo Eita sonriendo mientras brindaba junto a Jiraiya – ella por lo general es muy tímida así que eso que ocurrió la perturbo bastante.

- Descuida – dijo Jiraiya mientras miraba burlón a Naruto – me pregunto ¿Quién seria el pervertido que asusto a las chicas?

- ¡Ero-sennin! – pensó Naruto dándose cuenta que en gran parte la culpa de eso era de su maestro por ser un pervertido.

- Bueno las chicas dijeron que no vieron bien quien fue – dijo Eita poniéndose un poco pensativo –que entre los gritos y la sorpresa no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de mirarlo.

- ¡Pero si estuve frente a ellas todo el tiempo! – pensó Naruto mientras terminaba de comer.

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a andar por los alrededores del salón nervioso por el hecho de saber que una de las chicas que había visto era precisamente la hija del señor de esa mansión, hasta que por poco tira una pequeña estatua.

- Naruto si lo deseas puedes salir a caminar por los jardines – dijo Eita amablemente al notarlo inquieto – no tienes porque aburrirte con las platicas de los mayores.

- Te recomiendo que visites el jardín central – dijo Yuuna sonriéndole he indicándole el camino para llegar – a esta hora es un lugar hermoso y muy cómodo, ¿recuerdas Jiraiya-kun?

- Si – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba un poco – lo recuerdo bien.

- Esta bien saldré un momento – dijo Naruto aceptando la invitación de muy buena gana.

Al salir de ese lugar Naruto respiro hondamente mientras sentía que una enorme presión había sido removida de su cuerpo, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del chico pensando en que Manami tenía que ser precisamente la hija de un amigo de Jiraiya.

- Ero-sennin si que la ha hecho buena esta vez – pensó Naruto mientras entraba en el jardín central – mira que ponerme en esa situación precisamente con esa chica.

Unos cuantos pasos mas tarde Naruto se detuvo a contemplar el jardín, tal y como Yuuna había dicho era un lugar muy hermoso, con un pasto fino perfectamente cortado, un gran numero de cerezos que al parecer habían sido plantados y cuidados desde que eran jóvenes pues habían formado una preciosa semi cúpula con la ayuda de sus ramas.

Además unos arbustos muy bien podados, le daban al lugar un claro ambiente relajante y elegante, que Naruto comenzó a disfrutar pues respiraba el dulce aroma del lugar y caminaba mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Hasta que tropezó con algo que no vio pero que claramente sintió que derribo, escucho un quejido de dolor por lo que imagino que había tropezado con alguna persona, de manera instintiva se inclino y extendió su mano intentando ayudar.

Pero su mano topo con algo suave que al tocar hizo que la persona derribada diera un nuevo quejido, haciendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos para ver que estaba tocando.

- ¡¡Tu!! – dijo una joven que estaba tirada en el piso con la mano de Naruto en uno de sus pechos.

- Yo lo siento – dijo Naruto mientras rápidamente quitaba su mano de ella y se daba la vuelta.

- ¡No puede ser! – pensó Naruto mientras caminaba lentamente preparándose para salir corriendo, pues también conocía a esa chica.

- Espera – dijo la joven que sujeto a Naruto del brazo antes de que este comenzara su huida – eres tu ¿verdad?, el chico de anoche ¿eres tú?

- Tu, tu debes estar confundiéndome – dijo Naruto mientras trataba de liberarse – no se a quien te refieres.

- Entonces eres un bandido – dijo la chica haciendo una voz de sorpresa – voy a gritar para pedir ayuda.

- ¡Yo no soy un bandido! – dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Lo sabia – dijo la joven al ver directamente el rostro de Naruto – eres tu, ¡el chico de anoche!

- No se de que me hablas – dijo Naruto muy nervioso intentando confundirla – no se quien eres es la primera vez que me vez.

- Te recuerdo perfectamente – dijo la chica mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de Naruto.

- En serio no tengo idea de quien seas – dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para salir corriendo.

- Y recuerdas estas – dijo la joven mientras ponía las manos de Naruto sobre sus pechos - ¿Qué me dices ya me recuerdas verdad?

Naruto no sabia que hacer estaba hay con las manos sobre los pechos de una chica que al parecer no le molestaba para nada que este los tocara, además el la recordaba a la perfección ella era la chica con el cabello negro y además sus manos lo podían confirmar pues sus pechos eran bastante generosos.

La chica comenzó a reír mientras Naruto aprovecho para escapar pero este resbalo cayendo nuevamente sobre ella y en un cómico forcejeo el término debajo de ella quedando sus pechos sobre su rostro.

- Mira nada mas – dijo la joven riendo picara – resulta que eres mas hábil de lo que pareces.

- No se de que estas hablando – dijo Naruto esforzándose por hablar ya que su boca era bloqueada por el busto de la joven.

- No digas que no lo sabes – dijo la chica mientras balanceaba intencionalmente sus pechos sobre el rostro de Naruto, para después terminar acostada a su lado – por cierto mi nombre es Runa, ¿Cómo te llamas tu?

- Mi nombre… es Naruto – dijo Naruto completamente sonrojado pues estaba tan cerca de Runa que sentía su respiración acariciarlo suavemente.

- Eres lindo – dijo Runa mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se ponía de pie – parece que ya se me hizo tarde, creo que por ahora me retiro Naruto – continuo Runa mientras ella apretaba sus pechos y los movía – la próxima vez te dejare jugar con estos cuanto quieras.

Runa salio corriendo del lugar mientras Naruto continuaba tirado, completamente rojo por la actitud de esa chica que apenas había conocido, como pudo se levanto y vio a todos lados para comprobar que nadie los vio.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – dijo Naruto mientras miraba sus manos un instante y se ponía rojo.

- Este lugar es muy extraño – pensó Naruto mientras caminaba por el jardín intentando calmarse después de lo que había pasado.


	5. Capitulo 5 Extraño castigo

Había llegado la noche sin que hubiera ocurrió otra incidente, mientras Naruto continuaba reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido esa tarde no solo su encuentro con Manami que resultaba ser la hija del señor de la casa, y además con Runa quien por mucho había sido atrevida y desinhibida.

- Si ellas dos están aquí – prenso Naruto mientras recordaba la noche anterior – quiere decir que lo mas probable que también la otra chica este aquí, no puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte.

El joven regreso al salón donde aun se encontraban, Yuuna, Eita y Jiraiya los cuales parecía que estaban platicando desde que salio, al verlo los tres reaccionaron sorprendidos, pues el aspecto de Naruto era pálido debido a las circunstancias.

- ¿Sucede algo Naruto? – pregunto Jiraiya con algo de burla pues imaginaba lo que le ocurría a su alumno.

- Solo estoy algo cansado – dijo Naruto para desviar posibles sospechas.

- Tiene razón la noche ya cayo y nosotros sin darnos cuenta – dijo Eita mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba a uno de sus sirvientes – por favor acompaña a este joven a la habitación de los huéspedes por favor.

El sirviente le señalo a Naruto la dirección de la salida, mientras que todos lo miraban actuar sospechoso.

- Descansa – dijo Yuuna con un tono de voz amable – no esperes a tu maestro planeamos distraerlo un buen rato mas.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo Eita con un tono que hizo que al joven se le erizara el cuerpo pensando que había sido descubierto.

- Di… diga – dijo Naruto con mucho nerviosismo mientras apenas podía darle la cara a Eita.

- Si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor con toda confianza – dijo Eita mientras sonreía amable – puedes pedírselo a cualquiera de los sirvientes.

- Gracias – dijo Naruto mientras daba un gran suspiro.

Cuando el joven salio del salón, las miradas de Yuuna y Eita de inmediato fueron a dar a Jiraiya que lucia divertido por la forma de actuar de su pupilo.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? – pregunto Yuuna debido a la rara actitud del chico.

- Es muy nervioso – dijo Eita riendo mientras servia un poco de sake para todos.

- Descuiden – dijo Jiraiya mientras reía también – el solamente esta en esa edad en que bueno los chicos dejan de ser tan chicos, y eso lo pone nervioso.

- Así que era eso – dijo Yuuna riéndose de una manera muy dulce.

- Chicos – dijo Eita sonriendo mientras brindaba con Jiraiya – se de que hablas mi hija también esta en esa edad, se ha vuelto bastante independiente y reservada, es triste que no sea aun mi pequeña pero bueno los hijos crecen.

- Nosotros también pasamos por eso – dijo Yuuna mientras acomodaba su cabello – es parte de la vida y yo diría que no es una mala parte ¿verdad Jiraiya?

- S…si – respondió Jiraiya con un claro nerviosismo ante esa pregunta.

- No puede ser – dijo Eita mientras se burlaba de Jiraiya – al parecer el alumno contagio a su maestro.

Nuevamente con Naruto, el sirviente lo condujo a una habitación muy lujosa en la que no podía que el fuera a dormir pues al viajar con Jiraiya por lo general dormían al aire libre o bien el hoteles que aunque bastante acogedores, no se podían comparar a ese lujo.

- ¿El joven desearía tomar un baño antes de dormir? – pregunto el sirviente atentamente.

- ¿Baño? – dijo Naruto confundido ante el ofrecimiento – me gustaría pero ¿donde?

- Detrás de estas habitaciones existe un baño termal para los huéspedes – dijo el sirviente mientras le mostraba como llegar – al saber que había invitados, me tome la libertad de prepararlos por si deseaban usarlos.

- Gracias – dijo Naruto mientras pensaba que ese lugar era muy lujoso al contar con su propio baño termal – tomare un baño entonces.

- ¿Desea alguna bebida o algún aperitivo mientras se encuentra hay? – dijo el sirviente mientras se preparaba para salir.

- Algo frío para cuando salga – dijo Naruto un poco apenado por pedir algo pero también se sentía apenado de despreciar la oferta de esa persona.

- Cuando el joven haya salido – dijo el sirviente con voz educada – estará esperándolo una jarra de te helado.

Después de que el sirviente salio, el joven se preparo para tomar un baño dejando su ropa en la habitación y saliendo solamente cubierto con una bata mientras que llevaba un par de toallas en su brazo.

Al entrar se quedo embobado al ver como el lugar mostraba también un ambiente de lujo y paz, las aguas termales se encontraban perfectamente rodeadas por piedras que parecían haber sido colocadas una a una para dar un efecto hermoso y natural, junto a una suave vegetación la barda de madera por las puntas ya que el resto estaba cubierto por bambú.

De inmediato el chico entro al agua, sintiéndola perfecta por un momento bajo la guardia y dejo atrás lo que ocurría mientras se sumergía un instante.

- ¡Ah esto se siente tan bien! – dijo Naruto aliviado cuando salio nuevamente a tomar aliento.

- Lo se – dijo una voz que venia de atrás del chico – por eso me encanta este lugar.

- Es tan relajante – dijo Naruto sin aun mostrar reacción del hecho de no estar solo.

- Por eso vengo casi todos los días a este lugar – dijo la voz mientras parecía acercarse a Naruto haciendo que este se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo.

- ¿Quie…n quien esta hay? – pregunto Naruto sin querer darse la vuelta pero sabiendo que la voz era conocida.

- Soy yo – dijo la voz que era de una chica que le dio rápidamente la vuelta a Naruto para quedar cara a cara

- ¡Tuu!- dijo sorprendido Naruto cuando vio que la persona que lo acompañaba era Manami.

- ¡Si yo Manami! – dijo Manami con un tono de enojo ante esa reacción – tuviste el descaro de verme completamente desnuda y no puedes llamarme siquiera por mi nombre.

- ¡Lo lamento! – dijo Naruto mientras intentaba salir del lugar a toda velocidad, pero la chica lo sostuvo fuertemente haciéndole imposible salir sin forcejear.

- ¿Quieres guardar compostura? – pregunto Manami soltando a Naruto.

- Esta bien – respondió el chico dejando de lado su intento de escape, pero notando algo que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibido, el hecho de que Manami se encontraba nuevamente desnuda frente a el, por lo que de inmediato desvío la mirada.

- ¿Por qué te volteas? – pregunto Manami un tanto enojada – ayer me viste completamente desnuda y no pareció molestarte, no me digas que el día de hoy es diferente.

- Lo de ayer… fue un accidente – dijo Naruto intentando explicarse pero a la vez ocultando que su maestro había sido quien las espiaba.

- Accidente o no, lo hiciste – dijo Manami que ahora se sonrojaba – tienes idea de la clase de vergüenza que me hiciste pasar.

- ¡Por favor no le digas a tu padre! – dijo Naruto muy nervioso de lo que pudiera hacer Manami - ¡Lo lamento en serio!

- ¿Decirle a mi padre? – pregunto Manami mientras volvía a su actitud de coraje - ¿Estas loco tienes idea de que vergüenza seria para mi?, si hago eso realmente me moriría de vergüenza.

- Lo siento en verdad – dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada – aunque fue tu culpa.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien? – dijo Manami con un tono de voz sarcástico - ¿Qué fue mi culpa que un pervertido me viera estando desnuda y peor aun haya saltado y me haya besado?

- ¡¿Por qué tenias que haber ido a ese lugar teniendo tus propios baños?! – dijo Naruto alzando la voz mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡¿Es que no puedo ir con mis amigas y tomar un baño tranquilamente?! – dijo Manami quien también se ponía de pie enojada.

- ¡Si claro! – dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Manami reclamando – déjame entender teniendo un lugar propio y totalmente privado, decides ir a un lugar donde es fácil espiar.

- ¿Espiar? – dijo Manami también acercándose a Naruto mas molesta – entonces eres un pervertido, acabas de admitir que estabas espiándome.

- Yo… yo no dije eso – dijo Naruto enojado mientras recordaba como Jiraiya una vez le había explicado las diferentes condiciones para espiar a las mujeres.

- ¡Pervertido! – dijo Manami mientras su rostro quedaba a unos escasos centímetros de Naruto.

- ¡Exhibicionista! – dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el cuerpo de Manami – ni siquiera te importa que mire tu cuerpo ahora.

- Oh claro – dijo Manami mientras igual miraba el cuerpo de Naruto – y tu no parece que te moleste la idea de mostrarme tu cosa verdad.

Después de ese comentario los dos se dieron cuenta de la situación y en un instante la vergüenza de la situación se apodero de ambos quienes no pudieron más que tirar un grito y sentarse nuevamente, esta vez espalda con espalda.

- ¡Tonto! – dijo Manami mientras sentía su rostro caliente debido a la vergüenza – mira que tenias que ser tu precisamente uno de los invitados de mi papa.

- ¿Crees que yo estoy muy tranquilo de haber visto a su hija desnuda? – pregunto Naruto con voz avergonzada – lo lamento Manami, en verdad todo fue un accidente.

- Te odio – dijo Manami en voz baja haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran totalmente por ese par de palabras.

- ¿Me odias? – pregunto Naruto esta vez con algo de confusión en sus palabras - ¿Fue por lo que hice?

- Si – respondió solamente Manami mientras suspiraba.

- Yo nunca hubiera querido verte desnuda – dijo Naruto intentando hacer sentir mejor a Manami.

- Que me vieras desnuda fue muy avergonzante no voy a negarlo – dijo Manami mientras abrazaba sus rodillas – pero no es por eso que te odio.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunto Naruto intentando recordar con que mas pudo haberla molestado.

- ¡Me robaste mi primer beso! – dijo Manami mientras comenzaba a llorar, por tristeza y coraje – yo siempre desee darle mi primer beso al hombre que amara, y llegaste tu arrebatándome mi sueño de una manera muy brusca.

- También lamento eso – dijo Naruto mientras mostraba un arrepentimiento verdadero.

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Manami enojada volteando nuevamente hacia Naruto con su rostro lleno de lagrimas - ¿Crees que con solo decir lo siento yo voy a estar bien?

Naruto no sabia como reaccionar pues sabia que le había robado una gran ilusión, no podía ni moverse, ni siquiera al sentir una bofetada que Manami le dio para después comenzar a empujarlo hasta la orilla, totalmente enojada termino dejándolo tirado sobre la orilla, con ella encima mirándolo furiosa a los ojos.

- Te gustaría la idea de que una extraña viniera y comenzara a besarte – dijo Manami quien por su enojo empezó a besar el rostro de Naruto quien parecía seguir sin poder reaccionar - ¿Te gustaría?

- Yo… - alcanzo a decir Naruto antes de que sus labios fueran cerrados por los de Manami quien en su estado de enojo no dudo en ser ahora ella quien besara al chico.

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Manami quien apenas se separo de los labios de Naruto después de un largo beso, que ella le daba lleno de enojo pero que para el, no podía evitar sentir un extraño placer envuelto en culpabilidad.

Manami veía como Naruto iba a responder y nuevamente lo callaba con otro beso, con el fin de hacerle sentir la misma impotencia de ella cuando el le robo su primer beso, continuaba enojada pero poco a poco sus besos dejaban de ser castigadores, tornándose un poco mas suaves y dándole incluso el tiempo al joven de jugar con sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos se daba todavía de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban pues Manami buscando la mejor forma de inmovilizar a Naruto se había sentado sobre vientre y cuando bajaba a besarlo sus pechos terminaban acariciando el pecho su pecho, si alguien entraba por cualquier razón la imagen que se llevaría no seria la de simplemente ver a dos jóvenes besarse.

- ¡Disculpe! – dijo en voz alta una joven que entraba con varias toallas en la mano – me enviaron a traerle mas toallas por si las necesitaba, pero si no es así solamente de… je…las aquí.

Aun cuando llego utilizando una voz capaz de llamar la atención de cualquiera, su sorpresa la hizo enmudecer pues Manami y Naruto parecían estar muy entretenidos.

- ¡Manami! – dijo la joven en voz alta esta vez logrando llamar la atención de los jóvenes - ¡No sabia que fueras una chica tan apasionada!

- ¿Apasionada? – pregunto Manami mientras se enderezaba sin levantarse de Naruto.

- Bueno – dijo la joven mientras señalaba como se encontraban ambos jóvenes – tu cómodamente, sobre ese chico, haciendo "travesuras".

- Bueno yo… - dijo Manami tratando de explicar la situación.

- No tienes que decir nada – dijo la joven mientras miraba mas detalladamente a Naruto - ¿Tu eres el chico de anoche?

- Si… - dijo Naruto al darse cuenta de que esa era la ultima de las tres jóvenes que había visto.

- Mi nombre es Mai – dijo la misma Mai presentándose mientras dejaba las toallas – tu me conoces como la chica a la que le acariciaste los pechos anoche, ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño pervertido?

- Naruto – dijo Naruto ya sin saber que hacer pues una se presentaba amablemente mientras que la otra estaba desnuda sentada encima de él.

- Bueno Naruto parece que te estas divirtiendo con Manami – dijo Mai mientras se dirigía a la puerta con una sonrisa de morbosidad y complicidad – será mejor que nos los interrumpa hasta que terminen, Manami después me tienes que contar.

- Espera Mai – dijo Manami mientras se daba cuenta de que estaba mal interpretando la situación - ¿Cómo que terminar?

- Bueno – dijo Mai mientras reía – te encuentras sentada sobre su "cosa" y a mi me parece que esta mas dentro que fuera si puedes entenderme.

Manami sintió como un escalofrío mientras sentía que después de tanto movimiento su cuerpo se había ido moviendo, descendiendo en el cuerpo de Naruto hasta que precisamente sus entrepiernas se encontraron, ella había estado sintiendo un cosquilleo muy extraño pero no le había dado importancia, ahora se daba cuenta de que era el miembro del chico que poco a poco fue reaccionando al movimiento y para ese momento estaba bastante duro, presionando precisamente sobre su propio sexo.

- ¿Quiere decir que tu y mi? – pregunto Manami avergonzada mientras miraba a Naruto que mostraba su misma expresión.

Naruto guardo silencio mientras que Mai ahora reía divertida pues la expresión de ambos era digna de un cuadro, para recordar ese momento.

La joven fue la que de un salto se puso de pie y Naruto también se puso de pie dejando a las dos chicas sorprendidas, aunque Mai seguía riendo ahora mas para después lanzarle una toalla a Naruto quien inmediatamente se cubrió.

- Naruto – dijo Mai mientras lo veía cubrirse – se diría que estamos a mano, ahora será mejor que tapes a ese "animal" antes de que ataque a Manami.

- ¡Mai! – dijo Manami mientras buscaba una toalla para ella.

- No seas tan modesta Manami – dijo Mai mientras le ofrecía una toalla a su amiga – si el amiguito de Naruto esta tan alegre es porque tu lo hiciste sentir bien, mira que eres mas picara que Runa y que yo, es mas espera a que se lo cuente.

- ¡Espera! – dijo Manami asustada mientras Mai salía corriendo a toda velocidad.

En un instante los dos salieron y cuando Naruto llego a su habitación Manami sin siquiera preguntarlo también paso.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Naruto sonrojado mientras miraba a Manami.

- Solamente quería tomar un poco de eso contigo – dijo Manami mientras señalaba una jarra de te - ¿Te molesta?

- No – dijo Naruto mientras intentaba pensar como disculparse por lo ocurrido – lo de hace un momento, disculpa.

- Te molestaría sino habláramos de eso – dijo Manami mientras se sonrojaba y servia te en un par de vasos – dejémoslo atrás quieres.

- De acuerdo – dijo Naruto aliviado por la decisión de Manami.

- Tú y Jiraiya-sama ¿se conocen desde hace mucho? – pregunto Manami interesada y a la vez tratando de sacar una nueva platica.

- Bueno tengo bastante tiempo de conocer a Er… de conocerlo – dijo Naruto mientras evito llamarlo Ero-sennin – ha sido mi maestro y ahora mismo viajo entrenándome con el.

- Entonces ¿eres muy fuerte? – pregunto Manami mientras miraba a Naruto – no te ofendas solamente que me pareces un chico común y corriente.

- No importa, después de todo soy solo un chico – dijo Naruto mientras sonreía de una manera que Manami termino por sonrojarse – pronto seres mas fuerte, mi sueño es llegar a ser el Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Manami comenzó a reír al escuchar eso causando en Naruto una duda natural al pensar que se estaba burlando de su sueño.

- Perdona – dijo Manami controlándose – es solamente que lo dices con una seguridad que hace imposible pensar que no lo serás.

Ahora eran los dos lo que reían pues la chica por primera vez se mostraba franca y dejaba ver sus sentimientos y lo buena persona que era.

- ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces? – pregunto Naruto refiriéndose a Jiraiya.

- En realidad – dijo Manami sonriendo – yo no lo conozco mucho, es papa quien me cuenta mucho de Jiraiya-sama, y yo solamente recuerdo haberlo visto hace mucho tiempo apenas tendría unos tres o cuatro años.

- Manami – dijo Naruto mientras ahora el servia te en sus vasos.

- ¿Dime? – pregunto Manami pues la actitud de Naruto cambio por una mas formal.

- Yo acabe con tu sueño – dijo Naruto mientras le daba su vaso a la joven y le sonreía – pero te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para compensártelo.

- Naruto – dijo Manami mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ¡¡Naruto!! – grito una voz fuertemente mientras Naruto sentía un fuerte golpe en su espalda.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Ten mas cuidado – dijo Fukasaku mientras saltaba al hombro de Naruto – comenzaste a transformarte.

- ¿Transformarme? – pregunto Naruto mientras intentaba comprender lo que ocurría - ¡Tienes razón estoy entrenando!

- ¿Otro recuerdo? – pregunto Fukasaku imaginando la respuesta.

- Si – dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba nuevamente en posición – continuemos.

- ¡Esta bien! – dijo Fukasaku que comenzó nuevamente a vigilarlo.

- ¿Naruto? – pregunto Manami mientras veía como el chico miraba el cielo.


End file.
